Field of the Disclosure
The present subject matter relates to systems and methods for controlling the performance of a medical procedure on a subject.
Description of Related Art
It is axiomatic that the parameters under which an at least partially automated medical procedure is performed, including without limitation blood donations and apheresis, should correspond or be appropriate to the characteristics of the donor or patient upon which the procedure is being performed. For example, when performing a blood donation procedure, it may be advantageous for a number of parameters, such as the sex and weight of the donor or patient, to be taken into consideration. If the incorrect operational parameters are used, the procedure may be less efficient than it would otherwise be and/or in certain circumstances could possibly be harmful to the donor or patient. Accordingly, care should be taken that the operational parameters correspond to the unique characteristics of the donor or patient.
Typically, information regarding the donor or patient is present in a datasheet or written prescription and entered into the automated device or system via a user interface by the operator of the system (e.g., a nurse, doctor, or technician) at the beginning of the procedure. The operator confirms the settings of the system and the identity of the subject and then instructs the system to initiate the medical procedure. By relying on manual data entry, there is of course a risk of operator error, resulting in operational parameters which do not correspond to the unique characteristics of the donor or patient. Thus, systems and methods which reduce the risk of data entry errors would be advantageous.